


SEAL THE DEAL | SIN FIVE - PRIDE

by chefzefronk



Series: THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS [2]
Category: Oh My Girl (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), VICTON (Band)
Genre: no clue but enjoy, not truly sseungbin but take it or leave it, now things are starting to connect~, why am i like this?, yes i am still sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefzefronk/pseuds/chefzefronk
Summary: the hierarchy of the land, set in stone thousands of years prior, is now being challenged by the new rulers.“this game’s already over.““our victory.”“winner takes it all, i told you.”
Series: THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062074
Kudos: 2





	SEAL THE DEAL | SIN FIVE - PRIDE

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline of the fics is not the set order 1-7. they are mixed around, so once all of these are posted ill tweet the order on twitter (follow me @REMEMBERMl)

A few days passed.

The Vampire’s Compound was completely gone.

So were the bodies. The ground was covered in a thin layer of ash, the ashes of both the building and the corpses had combined due to the wind.

Binnie stood, staring at what they had lost. She tsked, shaking her head. Almost mocking her, a blade lay in the snow.  _ That damn emblem.  _ It haunted her, becoming more frequent as the days went by. Now that she thought about it, the emblem had no meaning until... 

She shook her head again. No time to dwell on the past, she had something to do. Hyunjae had told her to “finish what was supposed to begin”. All she had was a paper and directions. On that paper, a moon. Not just any moon, no. It was the emblem of the wolves. The directions, however, weren't so simple. She was given coordinates. But not the kind of coordinates mere mortals used. They were specifically made for only the vampires and wolves to use and understand.

She left the disaster site quickly, and headed to where she would meet the other representative. The representative of the wolves. The only thing she knew was that it wouldn’t be Mimi. It was too dangerous for the bosses to move around. The clan leaders knew Seungwoo sent spies to watch over them. They had to be cautious. They had to play it smart. That’s the other reason Binnie is the one sealing the pact. Hyunjae chose her to go instead of him. He would’ve picked Jiho but  _ the girl went somewhere _ . No one knew where exactly, but it was Jiho. They didn’t have to worry about her. She would be alright on her own.

Binnie arrived at the location, and she didn’t see the other representative. So she just sat on top of a rock, waiting. Then, she saw the outline of a wolf moving towards her.

Seunghee felt a bit bad. She was running a bit late, because too many wolves were asking too many questions. Mimi had to shut them all up just so she could leave.  _ ‘I should thank her later,’ _ she thought as she ran towards the field. She got there and she looked around. She spotted the vampire, sitting on a rock. ‘She must’ve been waiting for a while,’ Seunghee said to herself, recognizing the scent of a female vampire. Transforming back into human form, Seunghee stood in front of the vampire with a hand out to shake.

They shook hands, and Seunghee took a seat next to Binnie. She looked out at the field, and realized how calm it was. It was so....peaceful. She loved it. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to find Binnie about to speak. She gave her attention, and motioned for the girl to start.

Binnie started off by explaining the pact a bit more to Seunghee, to relay to Mimi. Seunghee listened, making sure she was missing nothing. She asked questions that Mimi had here and there, but other than that, it was fairly easy to speak about.

Then, they talked. Not about the pact, but about their lives. Binnie started, and Seunghee gave her all her attention. Binnie’s heart felt warm at that. She spilled her worries about living in the hierarchy, and what she really wanted. Seunghee nodded and patted the girl on the back when she was done. Seunghee cleared her throat and began. As Seunghee spoke, Binnie came to a realization. ‘We’re not that different,’ she told herself silently, ‘I see why Hyunjae wanted to make a pact with them.’ Neither realized how much time had passed, but that didn’t matter. Because now they had someone to talk to. Someone that wouldn’t speak of the words shared. They both came back to their senses when the moon shined brightly above them, casting their shadows under them.

They gave each other the papers, and they looked at the emblems. They had to confirm the papers were real. Binnie nodded to herself, the paper was real. She looked at Seunghee, and noticed the girl was looking very closely at the paper. Seunghee finished checking the paper, and looked at the other. She nodded, and stuck her hand out. Binnie took it, and shook it. The pact between the vamps and wolves was confirmed. They stood in silence, enjoying the calmness in this world of chaos. But something wasn’t right. They both could tell. The both could smell.  _ Them _ . Two assassins. Somewhere in the trees. Seunghee looked at the vampire, and nodded. She transformed into her wolf form, and took off into the darkness. Her dark coat blending into the shadows. Binnie turned to the other direction, and ran as well.

Chanhee was about to follow, when Byungchan signaled him back. “Relax,” he said, “The vampire is running right where the boss wants her to run.” “Oh~” Chanhee nodded, smirking as they both ran off. Back to their posts. They knew the younger boss could handle it.

Seunghee only slowed down when she knew she was far enough. She thought about what the clans could do together. That gave her a bit of hope. She had hope for their would. That it could flip upside down. That things could change.

Her heart swelled with pride at the thought.  **_Too much pride. That was when a sin was committed._ **


End file.
